world_war_2wikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Focke Wulf Fw 190
thumb|302px|Ein Beispiel für die Focke Wulf Fw 190 The Focke Wulf Fw 190 or " Strangler "was built as an interceptor fighter to the already successful Messerschmitt Bf 109 supplement. Beschreibung The first production model in the series was the Focke Wulf Fw 190A-1. It had an air-cooled engine BMW 801C-1, which is capable of driving it was at speeds of up to 655 km / h. The armament of the Focke Wulf A-1 consisted of four 7.92 mm MG 17 and two 20mm MG FF (20mm) autocannon. The Focke Wulf had a peak altitude of about 10,600 meters and a maximum range of about 804 km. http://www.wwiivehicles.com/germany/aircraft/fighters/focke-wulf-fw-190a.aspIt also featured a wingspan of 10.4 meters and a total length of 8.8 meters. The total combat weight of the Fw 190 was about 3978 kg and the undercarriage were retractable. The cockpit was very much like the Messerschmitt Bf 109 and even wore a primitive computer could automatically propeller pitch and the air-fuel mixture in the engine. http://acepilots.com/german/fw190.html, the Fw 190 was easier to fly with simpler controls and it had a larger cockpit for the pilot. - Fritz Seyffardt, an Air Force lieutenant, talking about the Focke Wulf 190 Variants The first variant of the Fw 190 Fw 190A-series was 2, which was installed with a brand new BMW 801C-2 engine and two additional 20mm autocannon that were in the wings. The new armament consisted of two 7.7 mm machine guns and four 20mm autocannon. The A-2 was soon a new engine, this time it was the BMW 801D-2 engine and followed by the A-3 in addition to this, it also featured a bomb rack. The next variant, the A-4, had installed better radio equipment, but basically the same as the A-3. One of the few special modifications made some A-4s had the ability to carry multiple launcher Grenade 21 rockets under the wings . A-4 had five sub-types that are not changed significantly from the original model. The A-4/U1 had a bomb rack, the U-3 was a night fighter, the U-4 was a reconnaissance aircraft, U7 a high altitude variant, and the U-8 had the option of a drop tank along with have bombs. The A-5 had several new improvements like a longer nose, which helped restore them to their focus and had some new radios. Like the A-4 had to wear the ability rockets under the wings. thumb|left|296px|Die Focke Wulf Fw 190D-9 A-5 model was successful enough that it even had its own line of mission-specific sub-variants that could use a variety of tasks. The first was the Fw 190A-5/U2 who had only two 20mm auto cannon, and was a night fighter. The A-5/U3 and A-5/U8 were night fighters. Both featured the ability to drop tanks and bombs and an armament of only two 20mm auto cannon carry. The U4 was simply obliged equipped with cameras for surveillance, while the U12 was a bomber interceptor equipped with two machine guns and six 20mm autocannon. The next major variations in the A-series A-7, A-8, the A-6 and A-9 variants. The A-6 featured two additional 20mm cannons for a total armament of four cannon and two machine guns and had a modified wing design for better aerodynamics. http://www.militaryfactory.com/aircraft/detail.asp?aircraft_id=95 The A-7 model had a new BMW 801D-2 engine and two 13mm cannons the original 7.92 MG 17 replaced. The A-8 had better armor and a greater fuel supply. The final A series variant was the A-9 model that does not see each service. It had wings armored ram Allied bombers and a BMW 801TS Turbo Charged Engine. After the complete development of the A-series, were problems and so the B and C Series began developing to address these problems. The B and C series were only experimental, but they had pressurized cabin, so that they could operate at high altitudes. The D series has much closer fixing these problems until the next operating state variation taken into operation, the D-9th The D-9 had a Junkers Jumo 213 engine and a longer nose. D-11, D-12 and D-13 were all very similar in that they all presented booted weapons. The D-11 was a prototype model, which introduced two 30mm auto cannons in the wings to the existing 20mm armament mounted. The D-12 had an additional 30mm automatic cannon mounted in its nose plate and the D-13 had secured an additional 20mm automatic cannon in the nose. The next version of the series Focke Wulf Fw 190 was the F-series and the first model in this series was the Fw 190F-1. This variant was a ground-attack version and had the ability to carry bombs. It had also increased under-armor, probably to prevent too much damage from ground units while attacking. The F-2 was the model Fw 190A-5/U3 while the F-3 had two 30mm automatic cannons mounted under the wings. The last major variant of the F-Series was the F-8, had the newer radios, a modified compressor for extra speed and an armament of two 20mm cannon and two 7.92 mm machine guns. The F-8 had several sub-variants that are modified to carry torpedoes were. They were called the F-8/U2 and F-8/U3. The last variant series was the G-series and the first model of the G-series was the G-1. The G-series was meant to serve as a long-range fighter and was produced in large numbers. G-1 model was applied to the A-4/U8 and G-2 was based on the A-5/U8. G-3 to A-6 and G-4, the model was applied to the A-8 model. The only other variants of the Fw 190 series were several fighters that should be modified trainer aircraft. History Prototypes , the Focke Wulf Fw 190 development began in 1937, with the first prototype flying in 1939. It was an all-metal aircraft with a stressed all-duralumin metal skin. Instead of using the Daimler-Benz DB601 series engine used in the Bf 109, Focke-Wulf chose the technical director, Kurt Tank, the BMW Type 13,918-cylinder radial engine at the time. During the development phase There was also a wider chassis gives the aircraft a better stability when given start. Three prototypes were built, the first flying on 1 Juni 1939.http://www.historylearningsite.co.uk/focke_wulf_190.htm Combat missions The Focke Wulf Fw 190 into service in 1941 with some Luftwaffe units on the Western Front. At first it was not as effective as first thought, but was moved to the increase in firepower, the Fw 190 was more than a match for the British Spitfires. It was later taken over more and more units until they began their service on the Eastern Front. In terms of effectiveness, the nickname "butcher bird" alone proves its effect. The Focke Wulf immediately scored many air victories and over time grew his reputation. It was in the Prime effectiveness in operation at low and medium altitudes. Lüdeke, Alexander. Weapons of World War II. Parragon Books Ltd. (2007), Page 193 , the Fw 190 was used during the war and on all fronts, that German troops in. The Focke Wulf Fw 190 were involved is often considered equal or superior in performance to the P-51 Mustang in most respects. The Fw 190 was intercepted on many roles such as ground attack missions, missions and fighter bombers. In 1944, U.S. and British bombing raids had become more frequent and to combat this, Fw 190 pilots had developed a special tactic that would overwhelm the rear shooters. A number of Fw 190 would form behind the formation and open fire at once, making it difficult for the gunners to pick an individual level.http://www.aviation-history.com/focke-wulf/fw190.html References en: Focke Wulf Fw 190 Category:German Aircraft Category:Fighters Category:Aircraft Category:German Fighters